The perfect end?
by Summer.RL
Summary: La historia llega a su fin. Escritor contra escritor.


_Ahora en forma de fic… a que no pensaron que sería capaz jaja. Solo una hora desde la amenaza de baneo. Sírvase a leer señor fiscalizador de Fanfiction, que este es uno con todas las de la ley._

.

Hay cosas que no son fáciles explicar, quizás hasta incomprensibles. Pero eso es porque no es fácil descifrar lo que hay dentro de la mente de una persona ni mucho menos en su corazón.

El destino está escrito, desde nacemos, desde que ponemos un pie en el mundo de los vivos… aun cuando hayamos tenido una existencia previa, en cada uno de los posibles planos. Y al destino doblarle la mano es imposible… aunque alguna vez pensé que cobraría un sentido totalmente distinto.

No tengo demasiada memoria de mi vida antes de conocer a Renji. Debo haber vivido unos veinte años antes de ello o tal vez más. Pero todo quien ha vivido puede ser consciente que, a medida que los años pasan, los viejos recuerdos se pierden… como si quisieran dejar espacio en blanco para sobreescribir otras historias.

Él fue mi primer amor. ¿Es tan difícil de creer? Pasamos de ser niños a adolescentes juntos. Fuimos una familia juntos, hablamos de continuar nuestra vida juntos… de sobrevivir juntos. Por eso, cuando la familia Kuchiki me ofreció la adopción y él estuvo dispuesto a dejarme marchar me dolió tanto. Él era mi familia… y, en silencio, también quería formar una familia de verdad con él. Sueños de niña enamorada. Y en ese mismo infantilismo caí estando tan herida que borré entre nosotros cuanto lazo pudimos forjar. Ni siquiera podía caminar por donde él lo hiciese, porque me dolía saber que me había dejado marchar.

 _-Lo hice por ti… quería que tuvieras lo_ _que tantas veces soñaste…_

 _-Renji, tonto -recuerdo haberle dado un coscorrón duro en la mollera -Lo que soñaba lo hacía contigo…_

Fue una conversación sincera, una en cuanto Ichigo se marchó al mundo de los vivos cuando ayudó a mi rescate… antes de conocer los planes del capitán Aizen. Pero esa es otra historia.

Cuando me vi sola, sin Renji, en mi nueva familia de la cual era apartada, pero siendo parte solo hubo una persona que me hizo sentir mejor. Kaien-dono.

Los corazones rotos pueden enmendarse cuando las personas y las situaciones correctas pueden darse. Kaien-dono pasó a ser parte de mi vida logrando hacerme sentir parte de algo, valorada y querida por alguien. Me abrió el camino a una división que me rechazaba solo por ser miembro de un clan importante, solo por tener los beneficios de la nobleza… una que no me correspondía.

Pero Kaien-dono murió… Me costó mucho entender que no había sido por mis manos… sino que su corazón había abandonado su cuerpo en el minuto que le habían arrebatado a Miyako-sama. Pero lloré su muerte… incontables veces… hasta cierto día en que un muchacho con muchas agallas y poco sentido común se cruzó en mi vida y ella cambió junto con la de él.

Ichigo… _el que protege_ , eso significaba su nombre a ojos de su padre, porque para mí siempre sería una fresa. Los sentimientos que surgieron entre ambos fueron arrolladores y, al mismo tiempo, no correspondían. El tenía su mundo y yo el mío. A pesar de todo lo que él había arriesgado por mí, nuestro destino no debía ser más que el cruzarnos uno en el camino del otro para un bien mayor… para que él pudiese obtener lo que siempre quiso: poder para cuidar a quienes quería y quiere. De alguna manera debo reconocer que me costó mucho asumir los sentimientos que comenzaba a tener por él y las razones eran muchas. Él estaba vivo y merecía vivir como un humano debe. Además estaba Nii-sama y la promesa que hizo a Hisana-sama… una promesa tan desinteresada, que demostraba su profundo amor… tanto que mis egoístas intereses no podrían contra ello. No correspondía, no era yo quien debía destruir la palabra de quien, en un acto de amor, había sido capaz de oponerse a su familia, aun cuando había prometido no volver a hacerlo.

Fue en ese momento, cuando aún mientras cavilaba sobre mis sentimientos hacia Ichigo, cuando Renji se acercó a mí… Fue extraño, pero al mismo tiempo trajo calma… un sentido de pertenencia. Él había aguardado por mí, todos estos años… y yo no por él. Estuvo Kaien, estuvo ese sentimiento por Ichigo… ese confuso sentimiento… Pero, no podía arriesgarme a perder a Renji otra vez. Lo dejé partir en silencio una vez… a mi familia y el sueño de una real. Los Kuchiki nunca lo habían sido, no como Renji o yo creímos… Por eso, cuando él fue honesto, cuando confesó lo que en su corazón había guardado por años… que accedí sin dudarlo un segundo.

No estoy siendo suficientemente honesta… había otro factor que he dejado convenientemente de lado… No solo conocí a Ichigo, no solo él se arriesgó por mí. Sino que Chad, Ishida y Orihime. No era misterio para mí el tierno y puro sentimiento que ella albergaba por Ichigo. Una chica adorable, cuya vida era solitaria, triste… salvo cuando se trataba de Ichigo. Él la hacía sonreír. Y, no siendo en absoluto humilde, los incidentes que mi intervención en su vida ocurrieron, lograron que sus caminos se cruzaran de manera inseparable. No podía hacer oídos sordos a ese sentimiento de Orihime… no cuando yo también viví eso alguna vez… cuando quise ser una familia con Renji… cuando soñé estar en el lugar de Miyako-sama… cuando pensé que había encontrado mi lugar con los Kuchiki.

Cuando él perdió sus poderes era el momento de decir adiós. El momento de dejarlo vivir la vida que merecía, con quien merecía amarlo. No sé si Ichigo habría notado cómo había cambiado mi relación con Renji y, honestamente, esperaba que no lo hiciera. Aún guardaba una egoísta esperanza que el destino nos diera una oportunidad… una que arrojé lejos cuando nos despedimos meses antes… cuando el regresó a su mundo tras su primera irrupción de muchas en la Sociedad de Almas.

No soy tonta, sé perfectamente lo que Ichigo sintió por mí. Sé lo que mi ausencia provocó en él… aunque nunca lo dejé, pedí encarecidamente a los muchachos que nunca le dijeran cuantas veces caminé a su lado. Dejé que viviera sus días, que pasara el tiempo, que en sus amigos encontrara las verdaderas relaciones a las cuales aferrarse… Quizás 17 meses no fueron suficientes, pero sí diez años.

Diez años en los que Ichigo continuó con la vida que de trazó para él desde siempre. Como debía ser. Yo solo fui un impulso en su camino, una razón para poder proteger a quienes amaba, una razón para acercarse a los que debía conocer… pero nunca debí cumplir otro papel que eso… aunque la historia pareció tener otro rumbo… aunque no se visualizara que terminara así.

Todo está ya en su sitio, tal como era el destino. Ichigo en su mundo, con la mujer que siempre debió estar en su camino. Yo con Renji, con quien decidí hace años recorrer mi camino.

A veces me sorprende los giros inesperados del destino… cuando crees que todo te dirige hacia un término y de pronto, todo da un giro para dejarlo tal y como al comienzo.

Y mientras pienso en esto, veo a mi pequeña hija sobre las rodillas de su padre jugando a trenzarle el cabello. Es talentosa en ello.

-Muy pensativa -dijo Renji mirándome con ese gesto socarrón -¿Debo temer?

-¿Por qué deberías temer? ¿Acaso temes que planee algo contra ti? -se rio, la pequeña se llevó las manos a las caderas -Piensa que tienes quien te defienda -bromeó mirando a Ichika -¿Cierto, cariño? ¿Qué siempre cuidarás de tu papá?

-Siempre -respondió con seguridad.

Renji se rio y besó mi niña en la mejilla, se volvió muy roja.

Era un final perfecto… uno que quizás iba en contra a lo que muchos pensaran… uno en el cual quedaban preguntas… faltaban piezas. Pero confiaba que cobrara sentido… esperaba que todo estuviera en su lugar. Como fue planeado desde el primer instante… de acuerdo al keikaku, como diría Aizan-sama.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a ver al zanahorio -comentó Renji cuando Ichika saltaba de sus rodillas al sentir entrar a Nii-sama a la casa -Ha pasado bastante… debe extrañarte -agregó con malicia.

-Ya, cállate, cabeza de piña celosa -gruñí.

-No estoy celoso… no tengo motivos para estarlo. Los tuve, pero ya no.

-Lo sé… -me puse de pie y me senté en su regazo como antes Ichika.

-Solo espero que sea feliz…

-Yo también, Renji… yo también. Y quién mejor que Orihime para darle todo lo que necesita… amor y a quien proteger.

-Todos sabemos que tú te cuidas sola…

Fruncí el ceño.

-¡Ichika! ¡Tu papá me está molestando! -grité hacia la puerta de la sala.

Los pasitos acelerados de nuestra hija se acercaron y vi su silueta bajo el dintel de la puerta. Seguida de la alta e imponente figura de Nii-sama. Salté del regazo de Renji de un brinco y estiré mi ropa.

-Renji…

-¿Sí, capitán Kuchiki?

-A mi despacho…

En cuanto Renji salió de la sala seguido de Ichika y me vi sola con mis pensamientos pude ver que todo estaba hilado correctamente y, al menos para mí, tenía sentido.

.

 _Lo de Ichigo y Rukia fue como un eclipse. Sea por la trama, por la popularidad…porque vendía, por lo que fuera… De alguna forma siempre intuí que no acabarían juntos. Quizás porque el piloto me marcó o porque, como escritora, pude ver las inconsistencias de Kubo…_

 _Es el final. Renji con Rukia y su pequeña hija. Orihime e Ichigo y su pequeño… el desarrollo se me hace a un final forzado. El fandom está que arde… quizás debimos ser más concretos desde el comienzo. Ichigo necesita proteger… Orihime necesita ser protegida._

 _Estoy devastada, no voy a mentir. Pero puedo sobreponerme a ello. De hecho debería estar camino a casa, pero me vine al bar… hasta el mesero me vio la cara de mierda y me dijo "¿algo fuerte?" esto de ser cliente frecuente… soy mayor de edad hace rato, por cierto._

 _En fin, conclusión… no me sorprende para nada. Pero quería razones para no al Ichiruki. Las vi por parte de Rukia, pero no de Ichigo. El amor de él por ella era tan claro… lo que sea… mi corazón llora. El destino es una mierda, las señales una mierda… gana el shoujo._

 _Arena ven a mí!_


End file.
